


Jaune The Lamp

by Ou0



Series: Ou0's collection of One-Shots!! [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, JNPR - Freeform, aura manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ou0/pseuds/Ou0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune tries to physically manifest his Aura; it worked, but not as planned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaune The Lamp

Jaune Arc wasn't really concentrating when he was playing with his Aura – more like, willing for it to come out as hard as he could. Then, of course, it came out in a burst.

The Dorm Room of team JNPR burst into a massive flash of light, banishing the darkness inside the room. Pyrrha and Nora suddenly burst out of their sheets from the flash of light that had erupted from their leader, who let out a gurgled scream as the light was emanating from his body.

Jaune threw off the sheets to reveal that his body – his ENTIRE body was glowing a bright white, effectively causing him to be a lamp. Jaune wiped his hands as he tried to turn the light off, but he couldn't do that with all of his might.

The rest of the team were covering their eyes from the light, Nora telling Jaune to "TURN THE LIGHT OF JAUNE!"

But Jaune only let out a scream that was gurgled out "I'M TRYING NORA!"

Jaune began to dance from spot to spot, eventually running around the room to try and get the light off of his body. In his confusion, he ran into Pyrrha, knocking her over, himself tripping onto her and they fell in a fairly awkward position, the two too shocked to move. Jaune rolled off of Pyrrha and begged for the others to turn off his light.

Jaune stood back onto his feet and went to wrench open the door as it opened on him, bonking him in the face, knocking him out and into what seems like oblivion. The others, however, were still covered in a harsh bright light, never wavering in strength – perhaps even getting brighter.

Yang was the one who had opened the door – seeing him on the floor and the bright light emanating from his body, yawned and said "Get to bed guys, and try to turn off the lamp."

She closed the door again as Nora picked up Jaune's quilt and threw it over his body, dampening the light to be a dull light that barely lit up anything. The rest of team JNPR sighed in relief, getting back into their beds and fell back to sleep.

The next day, team JNPR awoke to see that Jaune was still glowing, but in the morning light it didn't seem as bright.

=][=

The next month had been like this; Jaune was a non-stop glow-lamp. Their team had gotten used to it, and Ozpin, after hearing this, had gotten team JNPR their own individual night masks, to drown out the light that was Jaune Arc.

The light had never turned off for the rest of Jaune's life, much to the headache of his wife, Pyrrha


End file.
